Talk:Corypheus (strategy)
This fight is super annoying.. .. so I came up with a different strategy to fight him. Essentially, instead of trying to kite the demons that are spawned when destroying the pillars around the flames during AOE phases, break all the pillars sequentially (this obviously gets harder as each AOE phase passes), then at the last pillar, line up your party as far up against the back wall as possible, and fight the demons there. This can be done with as many or as few pillars at a time as you want. The fire will do very minimal damage to you as it passes.. during the last AOE phase, I found that the shades did way more damage than the fire. During the last phase, this also makes you not take damage from the lightning and ice while fighting the shades. The reason this works is because the shades heal you when you kill them.. ideally, you time the killing of some of the shades as the flame passes by so you don't risk having anyone die. I tried this on hard and it worked quite well, don't know if it'll work on nightmare.. Is it even possible to keep these morons out of the fire? the first time I did this I had Anders so he just brought the fools back to life after they fell. But this time my team is Fenris, Avaline, Verric, and myself who is an Archer. I wanted to be able to keep different teams each play through, and we have been doing fine up until now. I try my best to micromanage them as much as possible but they STILL seem to run directly into the damn fire! Even my ranged characters. Why are they so stupid! Fenris: "Whatever this magic is, we need to avoid it!" *as he runs directly into it. RAGE! --Zefiewings (talk) 18:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Bug cleanup ''Moving user comments off main page and placing her for posterity. '' In Phase 3 of the battle, the Pillar Guardians may not spawn, trapping Corypheus on the center pedestal and making the battle unwinnable. Reloading does seem to resolve this issue. Edit: NgarmoCela - This happened first time I got to this point. Reloaded and had no trouble after that. Strongly suggest a save before starting this section. Edit: (Xbox 360) - The same has happened to me. I made it by myself thus far and my party was incapacitated. I noticed that I was mashing "A" on the pillars waiting for Corphyeus to finish drawing power. I believe this is what caused the Bug. Just be cautious and don't mash the action button ("A")! Edit: (Xbox 360) Similarly he might he might go on the center pedestal a fourth time and the pillar Guardians will not spawn. Corypheus may get stuck at 1hp and become unkillable. (No solution reported. Solved by reload?) Edit: These errors are not mutually exclusive. While reload may solve the initial error, the game might alternate between the two afterward. Icon pc The large AoE attacks make this battle one of the most graphically intense areas of the game and may crash some older systems during the first maze phase if the DirectX setting in the configuration is not changed to DirectX 9. -- 06:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC)